Huída
by LinaInverse40
Summary: Papa quiere que busquemos algo en un pueblo lejano... ni yo hubiese imaginado lo que pasaria cuando llegáramos allí... Lemon


Lo de siempre: los personajes no son míos... _blablabla_... este fic tiene lemon... _blablabla... _etc

El fic esta en 1º persona y el nombre de la ciudad a donde van Amelia y Zelgadis fué de invención propia

Disfruten la historia y disculpen mi tardanza en publicarla

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-.-.-.-.Huída.-.-.-.-**

Los caballos estaban cansados, haber recorrido todo eso en medio día es casi una proeza. Yo no estoy en mejor condición, me duele el trasero y el sol esta mas fuerte que nunca; Zelgadiss también está en una condición parecida pero, tal vez, por el hecho de ser una quimera, soporta más el cansancio surgido por andar a caballo con el ardiente sol que había es estos momentos.

Nos detenemos por unos momentos en un bosque, los caballos se merecen un reposo a la sombra al igual que nosotros. Al desmontarlos, los animales buscan rápidamente un río para saciar su sed y pasto fresco para alimentarse. Me siento en el suelo, recostada de un gran árbol.

Te sientas cerca de mí y me alejo unos centímetros, por primera vez decido no estar muy cerca de ti, hacía demasiado calor como para darse ese lujo. Subo la mirada hasta las pequeñas nubes que se desplazaban lentamente por el cielo y suspiro, hace tiempo que no viajábamos juntos.

Te miro de reojo, habías cerrado los ojos y parecías dormido… "parecías", pues lo mas probable era que no lo estuvieras. Estas tan alerta en todo momento… no se como es que no te cansas.

Dirijo mi mirada otra vez al cielo, mas concretamente a las nubes.

Parecía mentira que ya ha pasado un año desde que vives con migo, parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando, al regreso de una nueva aventura, me habías preguntado, con cierto sonrojo, si podías acompañarme a Sailoon y quedarte allí unos días… ¡yo no me lo creía!, si Lina no me hubiera pellizcado en la espalda, para que dejara de estar allí parada sin decir nada (debía parecer una boba), hubiera pensado que era un sueño. Desde ese día habíamos estado viviendo juntos. Yo seguía con mis deberes de princesa y tú ayudabas a los guardias y de vez en cuando mi padre te enviaba para resolver casos importantes. Por una carta que nos llego en abril nos pudimos enterar que Lina y Gourry se iban a casar, aunque parece que aun no habían dejado de viajar por el mundo buscando cualquier cosa y metiéndose en millares de líos; también nos lego una carta de Filia: ella había abierto una tienda de cerámicas y estaba cuidando en estos momentos al ya joven Vargaav; de Xelloss no sabíamos nada aunque asi era mejor, la prescencia del demonio risueño y molesto casi nunca (en realidad, nunca) significaba algo bueno.

Voy a ver que los caballos no se alejen mucho –dices, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Asentí, te levantas para buscar a los caballos. Volteo otra vez hacia las nubes y regreso a mi mundo de recuerdos.

Ambos sabíamos lo que sentíamos uno por el otro, -pienso con una sonrisa- ya no había necesidad de ocultarlo ahora que vivían juntos. Papá aceptaba la relación porque sabía que eras de buen corazón. Aun no se como se llego a enterar… bueno… no creo que haya sido tan obvio... ¿o si?

Ahora estamos aquí, cumpliendo una misión que nos habían asignado, la cual consistía en buscar algo en un sitio muy alejado del reino. Me pareció extraño que papa no nos hubiera dado todos los datos de lo que íbamos a buscar, siempre el decía el porque pero esta vez solo nos dijo que una persona nos iba a dar algo importante para el reino en la entrada del pueblo de Argo. Nos dió una nota la cual no podíamos abrir hasta haber llegado cerca del sitio, también nos dió una pesada maleta llena de mucha ropa; aunque argumenté que era innecesaria tanta ropa insistió y quitarle una idea de la cabeza a papá era como intentar meter una manzana por el hueco de una aguja.

Escucho unos pasos que se dirigen hacia acá, eres tu que regresas con los dos caballos, los cuales parecían ya estar mejor, sus cuerpos estaban mojados lo que significaba que habían encontrado un arrollo; tú también estas empapado, caminas con dificultad por el peso de la ropa mojada y lanzas miradas enfurecidas a los caballos.

Adivino –digo aguantando la risa ante la imagen- te empujaron y caíste al río.

Si –dices mientras exprimes el agua de tu camisa y capa- esos malditos animales no querían regresar.

Mejor te la quitas y esperamos que se seque, sino vas a coger un resfriado –te digo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas mientras me giro para ponerme de espaldas a ti.

No escucho nada por unos momentos, parece que te has quedado parado; un sonido me indica que me has hecho caso, escucho como te terminas de quitar la camisa y el pantalón y los cuelgas en una rama cercana. Te vuelves a sentar cerca de mi aunque esta vez del otro lado del árbol. Nos quedamos asi un largo rato, ninguna palabra sale de nuestras bocas.

Miro otra vez las nubes…

El tiempo parece pasar mas lento de lo usual, ha pasado media hora y a mi me ha parecido como si hubieran pasado dos. Un sonido tras mío me indica que te levantaste, seguramente para ver si la ropa estaba ya seca, te doy una rápida mirada mientras mi corazón late a millón. Tienes solo tu ropa interior por vestimenta quedando todo el resto de tu cuerpo al descubierto, tu pétrea piel brilla ligeramente con la luz del sol al igual que tu cabello, tus piernas y brazos, levemente musculosos sin llegar a ser exagerados, aumentaban su atractivo. Me volteo rápidamente antes de que descubras mi atrevimiento. No entiendo como mi pecho aguanta los golpes de mi corazón acelerado.

Escucho como te cambias y te alejas, volteo para ver que haces y veo que traes a los caballos; me levanto del suelo y me sacudo los pantalones, la imagen que vi hace solo unos segundos no se me quita de la mente, y aun menos el sonrojo de la cara.

Sigamos –dices mientras te montas en tu caballo.

Okey -te respondo, espero que creas que mi sonrojo es por el calor reinante

Continuamos el rumbo sin ningún suceso importante, esa zona era poco frecuentada por bandidos según había escuchado decir a los cortesanos que visitaban el castillo, y, de todas formas, estos no representarían un peligro. Argo estaba cada vez mas cerca, por fin veríamos que era lo que papa quería que buscásemos.

Pudimos verla, Argos era un pueblo muy grande, había escuchado decir a las sirvientas del castillo que era famoso por sus aguas termales y sus enromes bosques llenos de ruinas antiguas. Aunque estábamos aun un poco lejos pudimos ver la entrada.

De repente, te detienes…

¿Qué pasa Zelgadiss? –pregunto, curiosa por tu repentina acción

Tu padre dijo que debíamos abrir la nota que nos dio antes de entrar a la ciudad

Ah –se me había olvidado, meto la mano en el bolsillo y saco la nota, estaba muy arrugada, la desdoblo y la comienzo a leer…

_Querida hija:_

_Últimamente has estado trabajando mucho en la corte al igual que Zelgadiss, pensé que necesitaban unos días de vacaciones asi que les envié allá para eso. No hay nada que buscar en la Ciudad de Argos, tómense unas vacaciones y regresen dentro de tres meses. Puede ir a donde quieran, de Argos se puede partir hacia cualquier sitio y, además, en tu bolso hay suficiente dinero para que pasen esos 3 meses juntos._

_Que disfruten sus vacaciones._

_Tu papa, Filionel_

¿¡COMO!? –digo al terminar de leerla sin creerme aun lo que decía.

¿Algo malo? –me preguntas mientras te acercas con cierta curiosidad

No, –te digo mientras te doy la nota- léela

Comienzas a leerla, tus ojos se abren más con cada palabra. Al terminarla me la devuelves. Nos vemos las caras confundidos, esto era muy inesperado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tu padre debe dejar de hacernos cosas como estas –me dices mientras esperamos nuestro pedido.

Aunque él tiene razón, -digo- hace tiempo que no teníamos vacaciones. Aun menos juntos –soy conciente de que en estos momentos mi cara esta roja por la ultima frase que dije.

El mesero nos trajo nuestra orden y comenzamos a comer. De todos los restaurantes de Argo este me había parecido el mejor ya que no era demasiado caro, si teníamos que pasar varios días juntos teníamos que ahorrar algo.

Alzo la vista y veo que observas algo pero aun no se que, tu cara muestra nerviosismo y veo parte de tu cabello algo erizado.

¿Que pasa Zel…? –te comienzo a preguntar pero tu mano derecha me silencia, no se que esta pasando pero me estas tapando la nariz y no puedo respirar, forcejeo contigo un rato hasta que te me acercas:

No hables en voz alta, -me dices quitándome tu mano de mi cara… ¡al fin puedo respirar!- si lo haces no podremos tener vacaciones tranquilas.

¿Qué? –pregunto desconcertada, no me respondes, solamente señalas una de las mesas cercanas a la nuestra con el dedo.

Hay dos personas en la mesa, sin contar un gran numero de platos vacíos y otros en proceso de vaciarse. De espaldas a nosotros estaba una muchacha, su capa negra y su pelo rojo me hicieron caer en lo que querías decirme, nerviosa me fijo en la otra persona y las pocas dudas que me quedan se disipan en un segundo, era un muchacho alto de pelo largo y rubio, su cara si era visible, era Gourry.

Me volteo hacia ti y me haces señas para que salgamos; yo tampoco quiero cruzarme con ellos, quiero tener unas vacaciones solamente contigo, si Lina nos viese significaba que nos invitaría a formar parte de alguna cosa (lo mas seguro peligrosa y dolorosa) y acabaríamos metiéndonos en problemas. Nos escabullimos entre la gente, estamos a solo unos pasos de la salida…

¡Amelia, Zelgadiss! – ¡Oh no!, esa voz… ese grito agudo solo podía pertenecer a una persona. Todos los que estaban en el restaurante se quedaron en silencio, posiblemente asustados por el chillido.

Comienzo a sudar frío, oigo unos pasos que se acercan a nosotros, es un sonido de botas. Los caballos están atados afuera y no creo que nos de mucho tiempo para desatarlos y escapar.

¡Corre! –me dices. No espero que me lo digas dos veces, comienzo a correr como nunca en mi vida, tú corres un poco más rápido que yo.

¡Apresúrate! -me dices.

No… soy… tan… rápida… -digo casi sin aliento.

Veo tu cara, esta pálida y miras hacia arriba ¿me pregunto por q…

La respuesta no se hace esperar, Lina cae encima de ti y tu cara se clava en un charco de lodo.

¡Zelgadiss! –digo agachándome para ver si estas bien. Lina se para de tu espalda.

¿Pero que les pasa?, -preguntó Lina- ¿no les alegra vernos?

Sinceramente, no –dices levantándose del suelo con la cara llena de lodo, te ayudo a limpiarla.

Tan descortés como siempre. -dijo Lina- Vengan con nosotros, tenemos muchas cosas que contarles -agregó mientras nos jalaba por las camisas, cualquier intento de escapar ahora era en vano, habíamos caído en sus garras.

Gourry llego corriendo con unos billetes aun en la mano, parece que le toco a él pagar la comida, en la otra mano trae las riendas de nuestros caballos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lina y Gourry nos llevaron a la posada donde se estaban hospedando, nos consiguieron unas habitaciones y comenzaron a relatarnos todo lo que les había pasado; habían hecho mucho dinero en comercio de objetos mágicos y haciendo escoltas, aunque también habían estado haciendo otro tipo de trabajos como cazar mounstros peligrosos o rescatar personas de bandidos, se iban a casar en un mes... Lina, como siempre, habló sin parar, nunca he sabido como es que no se le ha puesto ronca de tanto hablar.

Y, por cierto .¿Qué hacían ustedes allí? –preguntó de repente.

El padre de Amelia nos engaño para que saliéramos del reino y tomáramos unas vacaciones –respondiste

Ya veo, -dijo Lina con una sonrisa que no me gusta para nada- pensé que estaban en una cita.

Siento como la sangre me sube a la cara, en estos momentos debo tener el mismo color que el pelo de Lina. Tú pareces estar en la misma condición.

¡PORSUPUESTO QUE NO! –contestamos al unísono.

Bueno, bueno, solo fue un malentendido –dijo Lina conservando aun esa sonrisa- váyanse a dormir que es tarde y necesito que mañana nos acompañen a unas ruinas que Gourry y yo vamos a investigar, creemos que ha un tesoro escondido debajo de ellas.

Siento como mis esperanzas de unas vacaciones perfectas se derrumban, la palabra "Acompañen" se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza como si hiciera eco en ella.

Salimos de la habitación con un "hasta mañana" y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, te veo pensativo.

No quiero ir con ellos –me dices deteniéndote.

Yo tampoco –digo, quiero tener mis vacaciones tranquilas con tigo.

¿Escapamos? –me preguntas con una sonrisa.

Si –digo alegre, no todo estaba perdido.

Me voy a mi cuarto y tú al tuyo, dentro, empaco todas mis cosas y dejo una nota diciendo que no los podíamos acompañar y que íbamos a seguir viajando solos. Salgo de mi cuarto con mucho silencio, tu ya estas en el pasillo esperándome, bajamos por la escaleras, pagas al posadero la noche de estadía y bajamos al establo a buscar nuestros caballos. No estaban.

Parece que nos robaron –me dices mientras miras las riendas cortadas con una expresión de enfado.

¡Malditos ladrones!, mira que robarnos en un momentos como este. Decido aguantar mi rabia y no hacer mucho ruido.

Tendremos que salir a pie, -digo resignada- a esta hora no creo que nos vendan un caballo, aunque tampoco vi que los vendieran en este pueblo.

Salimos de establo y caminamos por las calles, no había ni un alma y todo estaba silencioso. Salimos de Argo sin ningún problema y entramos en el bosque que lo rodeaba.

Debemos alejarlos de Argo, lo suficiente como para que no nos encuentren –dices mientras invocas un hechizo de Levitación.

Asiento y te imito, ambos comenzamos a volar por el cielo nocturno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado veinte minutos, mis ojos están cansados y tengo frío, la luna esta casi en la parte mas alta del cielo lo que significa que casi es media noche; creo que ya nos hemos alejados bastante, ni siquiera veo ya el pueblo de Argo… bueno, también es que la oscuridad no me lo permite. Te hago señas para que descendamos.

Ya en tierra firme mis músculos ceden y casi me caigo, mi cuerpo esta cansado, hacer el hechizo de Levitación con frío y sueño no es una buena combinación. Veo a mí alrededor, habíamos descendido en un bosque. Me molesto un poco con migo misma por haber descendido tan rápido, no se veía ningún pueblo o ciudad a kilómetro y si invoco otro hechizo de Levitación creo que me desmayaré.

Me llamas de repente y volteo, no muy lejos de allí se podía vislumbrar una vieja cabaña; gracias a Cephid que esa noche la luna estaba muy brillante, si no hubiera sido así, no hubiéramos visto la cabaña y hubiéramos tenido que dormir en el duro suelo

Nos acercamos y tocamos la puerta, parece que no hay nadie, me asomo por la ventana, dentro hay muchas telarañas y polvo.

Parece que la casa esta abandonada –dices observando por la otra ventana.

Te diriges a la puerta e intentas abrirla, estaba cerrada, te diriges a una de las ventanas y, después de varios intentos, logras abrirla, apartas unas cortinas negras y entras.

Me ayudas a entrar, toso debido a la nube de polvo que se levanta al correr las cortinas. Dentro hay solo unos sillones viejos, un gran espejo polvoriento y una chimenea, seguramente es la sala; veo varios pasillos oscuros. Enciendes la chimenea.

Voy a recorrer la casa –me dices mientras invocas un hechizo de Luz en tu mano izquierda.

Ten cuidado -te digo, desapareces por el pasillo izquierdo. Me quedo en la sala sentada en uno de los polvorientos muebles mientras veo a las llamas crepitar en la chimenea. Busco el bolso de viaje que nos había dado papa y veo el contenido, había un enorme futon de dos sabanas en el fondo en el que cabían facilmente dos personas, me sonrojo al notar la intención del futon… papa ¿¡en que estabas pensando!?

Dejo el futon de lado en el mueble y reviso el resto del equipaje, habían dos pijamas (el de Zelgadiss y el mío) y mucha ropa. Lo guardo todo exceptuando el futon y los pijamas.

Escucho unos pasos, apareces por el pasillo derecho, parece que todos los pasillos de la casa están conectados.

Hay 5 habitaciones, una cocina y otra sala, pero no hay camas –dices sentándote.

Papa empaco un futon –digo mostrándotelo.

¿Uno solo? –preguntas, creo que tu también captas la intención del futon.

Si –te respondo.

Aunque no lo veo bien, ya que las llamas no son muy fuertes, noto un sonrojo en tus mejillas.

Antes de que digas algo me adelanto:

No me importa si duermes con migo en el futon.

Tu cara muestra asombro, creo que es por que adivine lo que ibas a decir. Miras el futon y después a mi, terminas asintiendo.

Extiendo la cama en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea. Cuando termino me dirijo al sillón en donde estaban los pijamas y te doy la tuya. Entras en el pasillo otra vez para cambiarte mientas yo lo hago en la sala, me quito la ropa y la voy guardando en el bolso, quedo en ropa interior y me pongo la pijama.

Me acuesto en el futon...

Después de un rato apareces por el pasillo ya cambiado, guardas tu ropa en el bolso al igual que yo; me miras por unos momentos, tu cara esta mas roja que las llamas del fuego de la chimenea. Te metes en el futon, de espaldas a mí.

Pasa media hora, aun no me he podido dormir, tampoco se si tu ya lo estas, lentamente me pego a tu espalda, seguramente piensas que me estoy moviendo dormida... eso espero. Puedo oír tus latidos acelerados, sonrío mientras me pego un poco más a tu espalda y aspiro tu aroma.

El sueño se apodera poco a poco de mí…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Puedo escuchar a varios pájaros cantando y hace un poco de frío, abro un poco mis ojos, parece que te giraste y ahora estoy recostada en tu pecho, mi mano esta sobre algo ligeramente duro. Siento que alguien me toca el cabello, parece que eres tú, el toque se va convirtiendo poco a poco en una caricia.

Siento como esa misma mano se dirige a mi mejilla, doy un pequeño suspiro, quitas la mano al oírme… ¡mierda!. ¿Por qué tuve que suspirar?... aunque no pude aguantarlo, se sentía tan bien.

Me mantengo quieta e intento que mi respiración sea lenta para qué creas que aun estoy dormida, siento tu mano otra vez en mi mejilla y sonrió a mis adentros. Muevo mi mano derecha, parece que lo duro era tu pecho; comienzo a moverla de arriba abajo, siento como tu corazón se acelera de nuevo y paras de acariciarme la mejilla.

Amelia… -te escucho decir algo nervioso- ¿estas despierta?

Si –dijo en un susurro.

Siento aumentar tus latidos debajo de la mano con la que te acaricio aun.

¿De… desde cu… cuando? – tartamudeas.

Desde que me estabas tocando el cabello –dijo.

¿Te desperté?. ¿Te molesta que haya hecho eso? –dices nervioso. Sonrío, eres tan lindo cuando estas nervioso.

No… y no, –digo alzando mi mirada para verte a la cara. Estas fuertemente sonrojado y tu corazón late muy rápido- me gustó.

Esas palabras se salen de mi boca sin darme cuenta, me sonrojo y bajo un poco la mirada. Me doy cuenta que aun te estoy acariciando y quito la mano rápidamente, aun mas sonrojada que antes.

¡Perdón Zelgadiss! –digo avergonzada.

Esbozas una sonrisa con cierto aire de timidez

No te preocupes –dices- a mí también me gustó.

Me sorprendo por lo que dijiste, acercas tu mano a mi cara de nuevo y acaricias otra vez mi mejilla. Mis manos se dirigen otra vez a tu pecho y lo recorren completamente, cierras tus ojos. Una idea pasa por mi cabeza, algo dentro de mí me dice que no lo haga debido a lo que pueda llevar después, pero mi corazón me lo pide a gritos.

Me acerco a tu rostro y beso tus labios, tengo los ojos cerrador pero intuyo que los tuyos deben estar completamente abiertos, después de unos segundos abres tus labios y me dejas profundizar el beso.

Siento que tu respiración se acelera, la mía esta igual, lentamente me voy quedando sobre ti, tus manos pasean por mi espalda y acaricio tu cabeza, tus puntiagudas orejas... un suspiro se escapa de tus labios cuando lo hago, rompo el beso y lamo lentamente el lóbulo de tu oreja para después succionarlo, gimes por la sensación.

Tus manos bajan hacia mi cintura lentamente, casi pareciera que con temor, no me extraña, siempre eres muy desconfiado. Acaricio tu pecho y bajo un poco, llegando hasta tu estomago donde meto una mano por debajo de tu pijama y toco tu torso directamente. Me detienes las manos de repente y me miras a los ojos, tus cara esta sonrojada y tu respiración es muy acelerada.

A… Ame… lia, -dices jadeando- ¿Qué pretendes?

Sonrío, lo mas seguro es que ya lo sepas pero no estas seguro.

¿Tu que crees? –te respondo.

Tus ojos se abren de la sorpresa, te doy un fugaz beso y me levanto del futon mirándote pícaramente, tu cara es de total desconcierto. Voy hacia la ventana, afuera hay niebla y el sol aun no ha salido; cierro las cortinas, no sabemos si alguien puede pasar por allí. Regreso a donde tu estas y me meto en el futon de nuevo. Tu cara aun es de completo desconcierto.

¿Donde nos quedamos? –te pregunto con una sonrisa.

Pareces reaccionar ante mi pregunta y tu expresión cambia por una… no se… mas… ¿atrevida?. ¿deseosa?. ¿picara?... ¡¿pervertida?!... ¡¿desde cuando Zelgadiss miraba de esa forma?!

Si mal no recuerdo me estabas acariciando el torso –dijiste.

Me monto otra vez encima de ti y te beso mientras te acaricio el torso nuevamente, por debajo de la camisa, bajando cada vez más. Siento como me caricias la espalda, bajas hacia mi cintura y de allí a los botones de mi pijama; vas desabotonando uno por uno, se que en estos momentos debo estar fuertemente sonrojada pero no te detengo. Tiras la prenda hacia un lado, ahora lo único que me cubre los senos es un corpiño blanco.

Tus ojos me observan, cruzamos miradas y nos sonrojamos. Te desabotono la camisa y la pongo aun lado, miro tu hermoso tórax y lo acaricio; me inclino un poco y paso mi lengua por él, llego a tu estomago y me detengo en tu ombligo, tu respiración acelerada se ha transformado en jadeos.

Siento una de tus manos en mi espalda casi desnuda, sueltas la atadura del corpiño y me lo quitas, me sonrojo y trato de cubrirme pero te alzas para besarme, tu mano me continua acariciando la espalda de una forma tan placentera que desisto. De repente te giras y quedo debajo de ti... tengo que aceptarlo, sabes como convencerme. Me lames el cuello mientras tu mano derecha me acaricia el vientre.

Gimo al sentir una de tus manos agarrando mi seno derecho, abandonas mi cuello y bajas hasta el seno que tienes en tu mano, lo sueltas y lames.

Gimo con más fuerza, comienzas a mamar, tu mano izquierda me acaricia el otro seno, la sensación de tu boca chupando… es… demasiado… placentera.

Siento que me bajas el pantalón del pijama, te ayudo un poco. Quedo cubierta solo con mi ropa interior, dejas de mamar y te concentras en mi otro seno. La poca ropa que nos queda comienza a ser molesta. Te alzas para besarme.

Aprovecho la oportunidad y te quito el pantalón, quedas en calzoncillos...

Te acaricio por encima de la ropa, gimes fuertemente y comienzas a jadear, mi mano se escabulle por debajo de tu ropa interior y te acaricio de nuevo, esta vez directamente. Rompes el beso y varios sonidos inciertos salen de tu garganta, aprovecho el instante y te quito los calzoncillos, ahora estas completamente desnudo, te veo de pies a cabeza y me sonrojo.

Me besas la mandíbula, aun tembloroso por mis acciones, y bajas lentamente, al llegar a mi vientre lames mi ombligo, me hace un poco que cosquillas pero al mismo tiempo me hace gemir suavemente. Me miras a los ojos como pidiéndome permiso, te beso en respuesta. Quitas mi última prenda y quedamos los dos desnudos.

Te me quedas viendo y me sonrojo aun mas, intento cerrar las piernas pero tu mano derecha se desliza furtiva hasta mi centro y lo acaricia, gimo… no, mas bien casi grito por la sensación. Te inclinas y escondes tu cara en mi centro, siento tu lengua entrar y salir, explorarme, lamer en esas partes que me hacen gemir mas fuerte. Agradezco que no haya otras casas o personas cerca ya que no puedo controlar los sonidos que salen de mi garganta.

Me das un tierno beso _allí_ y me dejas respirar, el aire pasa veloz por mis pulmones y mi corazón lucha por salir de mi pecho. Me besas la frente mientras te acomodas encima de mí.

Abro los ojos y veo que me miras, tus ojos delatan tus dudas…

¿Estas segura? –me preguntas. No eres el único que tiene dudas, esta también es una nueva experiencia para mí... pero estoy decidida.

Asiento, tus ojos aun muestran inseguridad, me alzo y te beso suavemente, intentando imprimir todo mi cariño en él. Me sonríes y te posicionas encima de mí.

Entras poco a poco, se siente algo extraño y un poco incomodo, pero cuando llegas a un punto comienzo a sentir dolor, cierro mis ojos y mis manos agarran el futon arrugándolo. Te detienes atemorizado, miro tus ojos y también veo cierta incomodidad en ellos ¿tú también sientes el mismo dolor que yo?

Parte del dolor se disipa, haces un leve moviendo hacia fuera, aun me duele un poco pero por lo menos ya no tanto, te empiezas a mover lentamente y una sensación distinta aparece... Un placer indescriptible inunda mi cuerpo, aumentas ligeramente el ritmo y te ayudo; varios gemidos salen de nuestras gargantas.

Nuestro ritmo aumenta cada vez mas, comienzas a entrar profundamente, me arqueo para ayudarte ya que yo también deseo lo mismo, extiendo una de mis manos hasta el lugar de nuestra unión y te acaricio. Inclinas tu cara hasta mis pechos y rodeas uno de mis pezones con tu boca mientras chupas.

¡No te detengas! -te grito, siento como el clímax se acerca cada vez mas a mí.

!No... lo... haré! -me respondes.

Nuestros gemidos se hacen cada vez más fuertes y nuestro ritmo roza la desesperación, cada vez entras mas en mí y yo te ayudo a hacerlo... dejas de mamar, diriges una de tus manos hacia mi centro y me acaricias con tus dedos.

Mi cuerpo se estremece violentamente y colapsa, una sensación maravillosa me inunda, grito tu nombre y te oigo gritar el mío, no se por que lo hacemos, pero lo hacemos. Esto… es…increíble.

Nuestros cuerpos están agotados, estoy completamente sudada y jadeo para poder espirar, tú estas en igual condición; sales de mí, la sensación me hace gemir suavemente.

Nos arropamos con el futon y recuesto mi cabeza en tu pecho. Mi cuerpo esta aun tembloroso y me siento frágil, me abrazas tiernamente y eso me reconforta.

El sueño se va apoderando otra vez de mí, me acomodo en tu pecho...

Te amo –dices mientras me besas la cabeza.

Yo también –te respondo sonriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro mis ojos lentamente, unos pájaros cantan afuera y varios rayos de sol entran por las ranuras de las cortinas negras. Mi cuerpo esta aun agotado, alzo mirada y te veo, estas profundamente dormido y tienes la boca ligeramente abierta, sonrío, pareces un niño.

Me acomodo otra vez en tu pecho para seguir descansando cuando un extraño sonido llega a mis oídos, no logro saber de donde proviene... parecen… ¿voces? y... ¡¿Una puerta abriéndose?!

Oye Lina .¿para donde crees que se hayan ido esos dos?

No lo se, pero cuando los vuelva a ver me tendrán que dar una buenas explicaciones.

Dos figuras entran en la sala donde estamos… son Lina y Gourry

…

Siento como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, pareciera que el tiempo se detenía, no escucho ya el cantar de los pájaros y la habitación pareció quedar a oscuras por un momento.

...a... a... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

El grito de Lina resonó por todos lados, te despiertas de golpe y cuando ves en la misma dirección que yo tu cara adquiere el color de un tomate maduro… mierda .¿por que tenia que pasar esto?

Lina se desmayó y callo boca abajo, Gourry se tapó rápidamente los ojos y la sacó de la sala. Nosotros nos quedamos allí, solos y callados, estábamos desnudos por lo que no podíamos escapar esta vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ha pasado una hora y Lina no se ha despertado, le pusimos una bolsa con hielo en el punto donde se había golpeado la cabeza al caer. Gourry había salido a dar un paseo, imagino que se sentía incomodo con nosotros allí después que paso todo eso.

Estamos sentados en los sillones de la otra sala con Lina al frente, dormida en uno de los muebles. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por unos momentos.

¿Escapamos? –te pregunto.

Si –dices levantándote.

Recogemos nuestras cosas de la otra sala y salimos de puntillas para no despertar a Lina.

Estamos a solo unos centímetros de la puerta...

Amelia… Zelgadiss –escucho decir a una voz tras nuestro, comienzo a sudar frío de nuevo... ¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que pasar en los momentos menos convenientes?

Volteamos, Lina se había levantado, su cara estaba completamente roja y tenía una expresión de enfurecida; iba a explotar de un momento a otro, si no escapábamos recibiríamos el regaño mas grande de nuestras vidas.

¡CORRE! –te grito, no esperas que te lo diga otra vez. Comenzamos a correr lo más rápido que podemos, esta vez vamos al mismo paso.

Lina nos persigue pero somos más rápidos que ella esta vez, nos encontramos con Gourry y casi lo derribamos pero no tenemos tiempo para disculpas, si Lina nos alcanza nos mata... primero por huir de ellos y segundo por haber hecho _eso. _Comenzamos a correr más rápido, te veo, me estas sonriendo.

¡Vaya vacaciones que nos dió tu papa! –dices.

¡Deberíamos tener otra así el próximo año! –te respondo riéndome.

Seguimos corriendo mientras sonreímos, una ligera brisa nos acompaña en nuestra huída, aceleramos más el paso, los gritos Lina resuenan por todo el bosque:

¿¡QUE COÑO ESTABAN HACIENDO USTEDES JUNTOS EN UN FUTON SIN ROPA!?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._Fin_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


End file.
